


A Valentine's Gift

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [28]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Vision (Marvel), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Wanda's got a gift for Jonas on Valentine's Day, one that she's sure he'll like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ScarletVision. That is all.

She woke up to the smell of cinnamon creeping under her bedroom door, drawing a smile to her face as she sat up. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she threw on her bathrobe and tied it around her waist. She padded her way to the kitchen, where her husband was making pancakes at the stove. She sneaked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

 

“Do I smell cinnamon?” she teased softly.

 

“You do,” he chuckled. “Cinnamon pancakes.”

 

“Awe, you’re so sweet,” she cooed. “You know those are my favourite.”

 

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day,” he pointed out, switching off the burner and turning to face her. “I wanted to do something romantic. It’s our first together as a married couple.”

 

She stood on the tips of her toes so she could kiss his nose, giggling softly. “You’re too sweet, Jonas. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

“You’re you. That’s what you did,” Jonas smiled, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Dork,” she coughed teasingly, rolling her eyes playfully.

 

“You love me,” Jonas pointed out in amusement.

 

“I know, I know,” she chuckled.

 

“Well, my dear Wanda, would you care to grab plates?” he asked, ruffling her hair softly.

 

Wanda huffed playfully, moving to go grab plates from the cupboard and juice from the fridge, as well as forks, cups, and syrup. She placed them on the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting down in her usual stool. Jonas brought the plate of pancakes over, placing it between their spots and sitting down next to Wanda.

 

Wanda took two pancakes off the plate, placing them on her own and drizzling maybe a little too much syrup on them. She poured herself some juice, taking a sip right after.

 

Jonas wore an affectionate smile as he watched Wanda cover her pancakes in syrup. As of late, she’d taken to putting even more syrup on her pancakes than usual. Jonas didn’t think anything of it, he just thought her addiction to syrup was adorable.

 

Wanda finished her pancakes rather quickly, leaning on Jonas’ shoulder as he ate. “I have a present for you,” she commented vaguely, grinning. “I’ll give it to you after breakfast, okay?”

 

Jonas nodded. “I’ll give you your present after breakfast too then,” he smiled.

 

“Hurry up, I really want to give you your present,” Wanda prompted, looking absolutely adorable with her pleading blue eyes full of excitement.

 

Jonas couldn’t help but chuckle at her expression, finishing his pancakes and bringing their dishes to the sink. He ducked into their bedroom to grab her present out of his sock drawer, returning to the living room to find her sitting cross-legged on the couch with a box in her lap. She was grinning widely, looking eager and excited.

 

Sitting down next to her, Jonas handed Wanda the little box. It was a long, simple black box with silver hinges, usually indicative of a bracelet or necklace. Wanda took the box, opening it slowly. She gasped when she saw the contents, a hand flying to cover her mouth.

 

Inside the box was a gold bracelet with small ruby charms in the shape of hearts and small topaz charms in the shape of diamonds. She’d seen it in a jewelry store a few months prior, and it reminded her of the two of them. She carefully lifted it out of the box, asking Jonas to help her fasten it.

 

Once she had it on her wrist, she handed Jonas the box in her lap with an expectant look on her face.

 

Jonas untied the ribbon holding the box closed, placing it beside him on the couch. He lifted off the lid, peering into the box. Inside the box was a pair of teddy bears, one red and one gold, with ribbons of the opposite colour around their necks like collars. There was something underneath them, which Jonas carefully removed.

 

The thing was an envelope, with his name scribbled on it in Wanda’s distinct handwriting. He carefully opened it, pulling out the contents. His eyes widened when he saw what it was, gently putting the envelope and the box aside to hug Wanda tightly.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Wanda smiled, hugging him back.

 

“This is wonderful news!” Jonas beamed. “How long have you known?”

 

“A few weeks,” Wanda admitted. “I wanted it to be a surprise, but I couldn’t wait much longer.”

 

“A few weeks?” Jonas repeated. “And I thought you weren’t good at keeping secrets,” he teased, poking her nose gently.

 

“It was hard,” she told him. “I wanted to tell you so many times.”

 

“I’m glad you waited though. This is the best gift you could’ve given me today,” Jonas smiled. “You know I’ve always wanted kids, so this is wonderful.”

 

Wanda giggled, nestling herself against Jonas’ chest. “I know,” she smiled. “I’m just as excited as you are, maybe more. Did you see everything in the envelope?” she asked.

 

Jonas shook his head. “I only saw the card,” he told her.

 

“Go look at the rest,” Wanda prompted him, letting go of him so he could retrieve the envelope.

 

Jonas grabbed the envelope, pulling out the rest of the contents. Accompanying the card was a little grainy black picture that he recognized as an ultrasound scan. He held it up to the light, examining it with widening eyes.

 

“Twins?” he muttered in surprise.

 

Wanda nodded, a smile growing on her face. “Twins,” she confirmed. “I’m about a month or so along, so it’s a wonder I haven’t really started to show yet.”

 

Jonas placed the card and the ultrasound on the coffee table, turning to Wanda to place a slow, gentle kiss to her lips. Wanda kissed back, draping her arms over his shoulders as her eyes slid closed.

 

Wanda pulled away after a while, smiling up at her husband.

 

“I love you so much,” Jonas muttered, leaning his forehead against Wanda’s.

 

“I love you too,” Wanda smiled, “and I’m sure the twins will too.”


End file.
